All Eyes on You
by TheLostFoodie
Summary: Couldn't let this month slip by without a Halloween fic! So here's a little one shot where Lauren conquers relationship insecurities and chooses the perfect Halloween costume all at once. No angst because we get enough of that from the show. AU/All human: BoLo fluff simply because the world needs more of it.


_Just because Halloween is my favorite holiday and Bo & Lauren are my favorite ship (okay who am I kidding -they're my ONLY ship!) And while Season 5 is a struggle on all the emotions, I simply refuse to stop putting these two in happy moments. I hope reading this gives you happy feels like I had when I wrote it :) Thanks to SomewhatAddicte for the convo that gave me this creative surge. Go read her stuff if you haven't already!_

xxxxx

 _Two days before Halloween_

There was something about Lauren's mood that shifted plans and ideas at the last minute. The entire year had been a whirlwind of changes. Good and bad, new and old: people and places were changing rapidly. Hectic work schedules kept life moving at a fast pace, and sometimes it left Lauren downright exhausted. How the entire summer had already come and gone felt like a mystery. Now, fall had settled in and hustled in the blustering winds, falling leaves and pumpkin-flavored everything. While the warm sunny months had given Lauren that extra energy boost to conquer excessive tasks, the cooler fall weather always brought upon a craving for more time at home. Thoughts of snuggles by a fireplace or drinking apple cider at a pumpkin patch urged Lauren toward nesting with the one she loved.

But Halloween was in exactly two days, and while she had already promised Bo a night out attending a big Halloween bash at a local lesbian bar, Lauren really just wanted them to skip the party and enjoy a quiet night at home. She knew Bo had her heart set on going out, and Lauren certainly didn't want to ruin Bo's favorite holiday. The thought of dealing with over-confident, drunk and flirty women trying to pick up her girlfriend seemed like nothing but a frustrating Saturday night. To make matters worse, the costumes would easily conceal many identities, and Lauren was certain a select few individuals who had previously made their interests known would make a play for Bo right in front of her. While Lauren trusted Bo, she simply did not want to deal with these other women.

Not. One. Bit.

But if Lauren Lewis was one thing, it was innovative. She was smart and sexy, charming and talented. So technically those amounted to more than one thing, and combined, these traits would easily aid Lauren in fending off any over-zealous single ladies from playing grabby hands with Bo. But if there was any chance Lauren could avoid all of that and convince Bo a night at home would be better than a night out, then she certainly had to try.

"Hey Lauren, I just realized I'm missing the boots for my costume this Saturday. Kenz borrowed them last week, so I am gonna run over there and get them before Vex takes them and they disappear forever."

Lauren looked at Bo as she returned from the kitchen. The blonde's smile grew, laced with curiosity. She crossed the living room and slipped her hands around Bo's waist, settling into a comfortable and familiar hold. Her girlfriend really did ooze sex appeal, and she could never fault Bo for grabbing so many people's attention. But still, Lauren wanted a night at home this weekend more than anything.

"Boots, huh? So does that mean you're going to dress up as a witch? Or as a seductress?"

Bo brushed a stray hair from Lauren's face and placed one gentle kiss to Lauren's lips.

"I told you, it's a secret."

Lauren rolled her eyes and flashed another smile as Bo squeezed her a little tighter.

"But how am I supposed to pick out what to wear if I don't know what you are going to wear?"

Bo tilted her head with sass.

"Now Lauren Lewis, are you pouting because my Halloween costume is a surprise?"

Lauren stuck out her lower lip in dramatic fashion.

"Yes I am. Is it working?"

Bo threw her head back and laughed, shaking her head from side to side.

"Absolutely not. But it was a valiant effort."

Lauren released a loud sigh, willingly signaling her defeat.

"Fine. At least I know it involves you wearing boots. At least I have that to go on."

Bo pulled Lauren closer still, resting her forehead on Lauren's and lowering her voice to almost a whisper as they stood there in such an intimate hold.

"I promise, you will love it."

Lauren shifted her eyes down and away from Bo's as she replied, "Me and all three hundred other women who will be grabbing your ass or trying to sway you to a dark corner somewhere."

Lauren smiled innocently, but the seriousness in her tone indicated she was not joking. Bo pulled back slightly, maintaining her hold on the blonde but separating their foreheads so that she could look Lauren directly in the eye.

"I don't care about those other women. As far as I'm concerned, we'll be the only ones there."

The sincerity in her voice warmed Lauren's heart, and the doctor knew this was her one and only opportunity to get Bo to forego the party.

"So does that mean you'd just want to dress up in your mystery costume and stay home with me instead? I promise I'd make the night worth it."

Bo raised her brow and smiled but still denied Lauren's request.

"I am absolutely certain you'd make the night worth it, but we can still do that after the party. It's a win-win."

Bo's answer was sincere and quick. Lauren now knew there was absolutely no chance at Bo giving in, and so with the spirit of a committed girlfriend, Lauren resolved herself to the fact that they would be attending a Halloween party in two days' time.

"Fine, but I had to try."

Bo squeezed Lauren a little tighter.

"It will be fun, I promise. Besides, you may not know what my costume is, but I have no idea what costume you chose either."

Lauren laughed. "Because I haven't chosen one yet."

Bo directed a loving smile at Lauren.

"Well, I'm certain you'll make whatever costume you choose look great."

Lauren blushed. Bo certainly had a way with words when she wanted something, and it always won Lauren over.

"Your smooth-talking never fails, Bo Dennis. Guess it's time for me to figure out a costume idea then."

xxxx

 _One day before Halloween_

Lauren closed her Google browser and shut the laptop on her home office desk. She leaned back in her chair, rubbing her weary eyes. Three solid hours of combing the internet for costume ideas had left her no closer to finding the perfect outfit than she had been earlier that day. While it was just a costume and shouldn't have been a big deal, Lauren made it a very big deal. This was her girlfriend's favorite holiday, and Lauren wanted Bo to know that she was supportive and interested in her favorite things, even something as simple or silly as a costume party.

Lauren stretched her neck and rubbed her shoulder as she glanced at the wall clock. It was ten p.m. Bo was working a late shift at the bar and wouldn't be home until after two a.m. when the bar closed. She rarely worked late nights anymore, and while it was very kind for Bo to switch with one of the other bartenders, Lauren still imagined all the possible scenarios involving many drunk women at the bar and her very hot girlfriend pouring them drinks.

Lauren's mind drifted to thoughts of beautiful women lining up for Bo at the bar while the overworked and tired doctor sat at home staring at the computer trying to figure out the perfect costume for their Halloween date. Whether Lauren understood why or not, her insecurities with other women's interest in Bo had grown to weigh heavily on her mind. Her realization that this was becoming a daily thought was more than enough to make Lauren smack herself over such repetitive thoughts. After all, Bo had never done anything to indicate she was shopping around. If anything, Bo had pursued Lauren diligently and had not shown anything but commitment since they became an item.

The doctor in Lauren took these thoughts one step further, analyzing and over-analyzing her own behaviors, thoughts and actions. Since when did Lauren Lewis feel insecure? And since when did Lauren stress out over other women looking at her girlfriend? If anything, it was merely a compliment to Bo's good looks. Despite how many women drooled over Bo's beauty, the brunette always went home with one woman, and that woman was Lauren.

Like a match connecting with a striking surface, Lauren's mind ignited. The medical persona knew far too many clinical diagnosis to avoid categorizing her own behavior. She literally held a therapy session with herself, using logic and rationalization to determine a reason for her own worry. It wasn't hard to step back and look at her recent thoughts objectively. In fact, Lauren found it quite easy, because for every question she had as a "medical professional," she had the answer to as "the patient." Call it strange if you will, but that additional time of privacy trying to understand herself proved rewarding.

It wasn't quite midnight when Lauren jumped out of the office chair. A bold realization told Lauren she needed to make a statement if for no other reason than to provide herself a dose of reassurance and confidence. With victory, Lauren had finished her clinical analysis of herself, and somehow in the process of seeking those answers, she was gifted with an answer of the perfect Halloween costume to not only make that statement but to hopefully make it a Halloween that Bo would never forget.

"Yes!" Lauren vocalized. She pumped her fist and smiled, celebrating her successful night with no one but the walls of her home-based office staring upon her. But the following night, she would surely have many sets of eyes staring upon her.

And Bo's gaze would be the only one that mattered.

xxxx

 _On Halloween_

Lauren stood calmly in front of her full length bedroom mirror. She appreciated her reflection with confidence. She couldn't help but think she looked good; no, she looked great. Like the cat's meow. It had been quite some time since Lauren felt so powerful in her appearance. Assembling her costume in less than one afternoon warranted a reward in and of itself, but she already knew her reward would come in the form of a drooling Bo Dennis when she would first lay eyes on her in less than one hour.

Earlier that day, Bo had left their home shortly after lunch. She had smuggled her costume and all its components over to Kenzi's without Lauren seeing any part of it. The entire surprise costume agreement felt a bit like a traditional wedding, where a bride and a groom avoid seeing each other before the ceremony. While it was originally not something Lauren found to be convenient, she was now very grateful they had set up such an arrangement. It afforded Lauren privacy to prepare her own costume before meeting Bo at the bar, where they would see each other's costumes for the very first time.

And just like that, a half hour had passed and Lauren watched her taxi pull up in front of their home to drive her to the bar. A meld of nervousness and excitement stirred her body's response in the form of a racing heart and sweaty palms. This was the first time she had stepped into the public eye wearing such a costume. Her confidence remained high, but it did nothing to slow her rapid pulse.

Lauren slid into the cab's back seat and shut the door.

"To the Liquid Lounge, corner of Sixth and Marshall."

Usually a cab driver kept his eyes fixed forward, staring out the windshield or looking at his cell phone when he shouldn't be. And occasionally, a cab driver looked in the rear view mirror when speaking to a customer just to indicate his attentiveness. But rarely, if ever, did a cab driver blatantly turn around and stare over his shoulder at the person occupying the back seat.

But that is exactly what this cab driver did. Wide eyed, he glanced Lauren from head to toe as she sat centered in the back seat. Strangely it didn't frighten Lauren or evoke more than an awareness that her costume was noticed. The driver smiled and withheld most of his comments, only offering one simple statement before throwing the car into drive and returning his attention to the road ahead of him.

"To the Liquid Lounge. I have a feeling you're in for one hell of a good night."

xxxx

There were perks to being a doctor in this city. First, you were afforded great parking spots at the hospitals. It saved Lauren a culmination of hours upon hours each year that would have been spent otherwise walking from distant parking lots to get inside the hospital. Being a doctor also granted Lauren a decent paycheck; one that kept her financials in order and allowed her to buy things when she really wanted them. And being a doctor also granted Lauren a lot of perks from those whose lives she had saved. Not that she ever considered perks when she became a doctor, and a thank you was more than enough for Lauren on any occasion. But in some instances, when a driven, type A personality insisted she accepted a gift or a favor for her lifesaving skills, who was Lauren to say no?

With a strut that pulled dozens of gazes in her direction, Lauren stepped out of the cab and walked around the vehicle to pay the driver. She never once looked at the excessively long line of superheroes and Kardashian replicas waiting behind the velvet rope for their respective time to gain entrance into the party. Instead, she simply slipped the driver a wad of cash and offered him a nod before standing tall and pushing her shoulders back with an allure that surely dropped a few mouths hanging open from those nearby. The hoots and hollers were obviously directed at her but she simply refused to acknowledge them. However, secretly she knew that if these women were making those types of catcalls at her already, then Bo was in for one hell of a treat tonight.

Lauren glanced toward the front entrance, where her old patient and friend, Paolo, sat perched on his high stool while smiling at her. His upper body muscles seemed bigger than the last time she had seen him, or perhaps it was his tight black t-shirt showing off more of his physique than usual. Not breaking her role, Lauren kept her facial expressions minimal as she walked across the side street directly to the front door.

"Doctor, if a picture was ever worth a thousand words, I'd say this is it. I'm completely speechless over your costume. It's beyond perfect."

Paolo, the bouncer at the Liquid Lounge, placed his open palm over his heart and shook his head. Lauren finally smiled at the man, nodding her head in appreciation of his compliment.

"Thanks Paolo. Let's just say that Bo and I have a date here tonight, and I decided to try a little something different with my costume this year."

"Well this kind of different is sure to gain you more attention that just Bo's. I mean, this makes every other costume here just another costume. Buy you…you're class and charm all wrapped up in one hell of an outfit. Bo's gonna drop over when she sees you."

"That's the plan. How's the heart doing, by the way?"

Paolo tapped his chest proudly. "Been great since you fixed me up. No problems."

Lauren smiled. "Good."

Paolo grasped the hook on the end of the velvet rope, opening the blocked front door for Lauren to pass through. Lauren certainly wasn't going to turn down Paolo's standing offer to always allow her and Bo entrance without waiting in line, especially on a night like tonight.

"Bo arrived about five minutes ago. She said to tell you she'll be at the upstairs bar in your favorite space. Have a great time tonight."

Lauren stepped beyond the roped off area and into the doorway. "Thanks Paolo."

xxxx

The rhythmic thumping of the music set Lauren's entire demeanor on fire. She embodied her costume and chose to remain in character for as long as her focus would allow. She paid her cover charge immediately inside the door, offering a charming smile to the woman behind the counter before accepting her hand stamp and proceeding further inside.

The atmosphere was electric. Bodies decked out in black leather, masks, capes, and super hero costumes of all shapes and sizes bounced to the music pumped through the speakers. The sea of attendees bounced and swayed with the beat as strobe lights echoed off the walls and across the dance floor. The room was packed, and despite being on the opposite side of the room from the lower level bar, Lauren could see the crowd was five deep waiting for a drink.

"Hey, how about you show a lady a good time and ask me to dance?"

Lauren felt the hot breath on her ear before she heard the words spoken across those lips. A smooth hand on her ass followed, and Lauren was immediately taken aback but such a bold display. She almost broke her character as she faltered momentarily with a stutter. Quickly regrouping, Lauren turned her head slightly over her shoulder to take in the sight of a lady red devil all but purring in her ear.

"Not interested. Thanks though."

Lauren said it loud enough for the woman to hear her rejection over the loud music and rather than stick around for the devil to try a second attempt, Lauren simply stepped out of the space and maneuvered her way through the crowd. She was flattered that she had gained interest of a stranger so quickly upon arrival, and that was more than enough fuel to propel her to seek out Bo right away.

She walked slowly and with purpose, her eyes scanning the nearby crowd for Bo just in case she happened to leave the upstairs bar. Lauren took in the sights of many costumes, appreciating several that showed incredible talent and creativity as she made her way to the stairwell. It was then that she finally heard a familiar voice.

"Holy shit, hotpants! Bo is gonna take one look at you and all but declare you the king of costumes!"

Lauren couldn't withhold her laugh as Kenzi bounced up and down by her side, appearing from out of nowhere dressed in her standard all black attire with chains hanging from one place or another and giving the Goth her typical goth appearance.

"Kenzi? Why are you at a lesbian bar? And where is your costume? You dress like this every day!"

Kenzi placed her hands on her hips and shrugged.

"I don't discriminate against a good party! And I know, right? At least the rest of the world can be cool one day every year. Not everyone can look this good year round. Takes a lot of work, ya know?!"

Lauren shook her head and smiled. "I know. Um, is Bo still upstairs?"

Kenzi nodded. "Oh yeah, she's revved up like a hotrod at the track, and I'm certain she's gonna blow her engine when she sees you!"

Kenzi signaled to Lauren's costume with emphasis.

"What? You don't think she'll like it?"

"Oh she'll like it alright. She's probably kill every woman in this bar who has already tried to have eye sex with you."

Lauren let out a devious laugh. "Perfect."

xxxx

Lauren ascended the stairwell and nodded to the bar employee sitting at the top of the stairs. She was the gatekeeper of sorts for this level, monitoring who entered the second floor space. The upper level was available strictly to those who paid higher level ticket prices or VIP patrons. Lauren was known as the latter and always had access to this level since saving Paolo's life, and truthfully she and Bo did take advantage of that little perk as well.

It was a less crowded space, complete with its own bar and pool table. The music still pumped in tune with downstairs, but the furniture on this level was less worn and much more comfortable. Even the bar stools were padded. The second level had an opening in the center, allowing an eagle eye view of the downstairs dance floor. If afforded great people watching, but it wasn't the people downstairs that Lauren was interested in watching. After gaining entrance to the upper level, Lauren immediately noticed Bo from across the room. She caught the sight of her girlfriend from behind and it literally stopped the doctor in her footsteps as she appreciated what little she could see.

Bo certainly wore the boots: knee high, black leather boots with a heel that screamed sexy. The exposed skin immediately above the boots led to the hem of a tight black dress hugging the curves of Bo's ass and creating a perfect silhouette of her body. The back of the dress was cut low; low enough to show a lot of skin that was currently covered with what appeared to be a lattice work spider-web shaped tattoo.

Lauren gulped. Her desire to run her bare hands over Bo's exposed skin drove Lauren to begin her walk across the room while trying to suppress her desires to throw herself at Bo. After all, Lauren's costume was designed with the opposite in mind, and she didn't go through such hard work assembling the outfit to simply give up so easily.

As she neared Bo, Lauren glanced over her girlfriend several times. She noticed her hair was down. Bo rarely wore her hair down anymore but Lauren loved it that way. Her shoulders shook slightly, a signal that Bo was laughing at whatever the bartender was saying to her.

Lauren stood motionless at the bar next to Bo. The brunette had not recognized her presence yet but the bartender did, quickly abandoning her failed attempts to pick up Bo for an attempt to pick up Lauren.

"I'm buying whatever you're drinking, 'cause that is one hot costume."

In her calmest voice, Lauren replied, "Macallan 18 on the rocks."

She knew Bo would recognize her voice, and sure enough she did. Bo almost choked on her red-colored martini as she spun around to see Lauren standing beside her. And in that moment, Lauren watched Bo's reaction to her costume with as great of interest as she had in Bo's costume itself.

Bo's expression was priceless. Her eyes widened only momentarily before narrowing as her jaw dropped open. She openly stared at Lauren, taking in every component to her costume for several long moments.

The black fitted pants were pressed and straight legged, and even the ankle hem laid perfectly against her shiny black shoes. The belt across her waist was high end Italian leather with a titanium buckle at its center. The crisp white shirt under the gray button vest hung perfectly off her shoulders, and the binding Lauren had applied underneath it all concealed her feminine features well. The skinny black tie hung loosely around her neck, giving off an air of carelessness while enhancing an air of confidence. The small amount of faux facial hair placed immediately below her lip and above her chin complemented the appearance of stubble across her jaw and lower cheeks.

Bo glanced higher, admiring the soulful brown eyes that belonged to none other than her girlfriend Lauren Lewis. The doctor's typical long blonde hair was masked well, as the styled nature what appeared on her head was nothing but a short spikey blonde hair style that completed Lauren's drag costume for the night.

Never a sight was so erotic than seeing her extremely feminine girlfriend in full blown drag attire. Lauren carried the subtle hints of masculinity well, and even her stance reminded Bo of a textbook cocky male who could have any girl he wanted. It pulled Bo's jaw dropping awe into an upturned lip as her smile gave away her appreciation of Lauren's chosen outfit.

Lauren did not fail to notice the remainder of Bo's costume either. The tight black dress was just that: a sexy, black dress that Lauren was certain Bo would wear out to a high end hospital fundraiser. It showed off the perfect amount of Bo's cleavage and accentuated her toned arms with the sleeveless cut that wrapped around her shoulders. There was a tiny pinned spider on her dress, and Bo certainly took the idea of a sexy black widow spider to an entirely new level. Lauren's eyes dropped to the second tattoo she saw on Bo tonight: this one showing the initials "L.L." next to a small heart placed carefully over her right breast. It fired Lauren's heart to beat a little faster.

The bartender slid Lauren's drink on the bar, mumbling something about the hot ones always being taken. Both women said nothing as their individual appreciation and arousal for the other took over all cognitive processes to form any words at all. It was, however, Bo who broke the silence first.

"Lauren…"

Lauren stopped Bo after just one word with the simple side to side nod of her head followed by the wag of her index finger. "The name is Lewis."

Lauren's confidence came through in her tone, surprising Bo but playfully inciting the brunette further into the moment.

"Oh, my apologies. Um, Lewis, you look…incredible."

Lauren cocked her head and slipped her hand in her pocket, sipping her Scotch with the charm of a refined gentleman.

"Thank you. And you, look downright gorgeous."

Bo blushed, her smile still on display as she looked down and tried to regain her focus. When she righted her eyes again, she glanced over Lauren's shoulder and noticed the other party attendees all staring. Each and every one of them were engaged in some type of conversation with others, but their glances and stares were noticeable. And for once, Bo realized, they were not staring at her.

Bo cleared her throat and returned her gaze to Lauren, who stood before her with a confidence unlike anything Bo had ever seen come from the doctor. She took one step closer to Lauren, quick to assert her claim in front of any who dared think they stood a chance at stepping in. With a subtle flirty hand, Bo ran her fingertips over Lauren's cheek.

"That stubble feels incredibly real," Bo whispered.

Lauren raised an eye brow and smiled.

"Your tattoos look incredibly real," Lauren replied as she slipped one hand around Bo's waist.

Lauren's fingertips drifted over the tight material, grazing the edges of the low cut back and finding the warmth of Bo's skin. She refrained from curling a fist around the material, knowing a show of aggressiveness would have its place and time later in their evening.

Bo, on the other hand, was caught within a wave of possessiveness as she fathomed that Lauren really could have any girl in the bar she wanted. Not just on this night and in drag, but on any night and in any attire. Lauren was everything desirable all rolled into one woman, and Bo certainly wanted her to know it.

"I feel as if it's only fair to tell you, Laure….um, sorry, Lewis, that right now you have the attention of every woman in this bar."

Lauren didn't react, simply keeping her charming smirk in place as she breathed in the same air as Bo. Lauren's body was humming from the moment as she not only commanded her girlfriend's attention, but the attention of everyone else in the room. It was beyond flattering, really. While Bo always made Lauren feel wanted and loved, there was a unique chemistry to being the object of everyone's attention at once. Calling it an ego boost was an understatement.

"Oh, do I?" Lauren asked, keeping her eyes fixed on Bo's as she spoke with the same carefree approach as before.

She slipped her arm slightly further around Bo, just enough for the brunette to notice.

Bo felt Lauren tighten the grip around her waist. It caused Bo to take a small step closer to Lauren. Her heart was racing, in that way it races when you are about to kiss someone and you have no idea how to speak or even think.

"Uh huh," Bo whispered.

The intensity between them built to such a pinnacle moment so quickly that Lauren wasn't sure if she could keep in character much longer. The press of Bo's body so close to hers as they stood frozen in an unending moment drove Lauren's senses wild.

"So does that mean I have your attention then?" Lauren whispered.

Bo nodded an emphatic yes. "Uh huh," she barely managed to voice. "Always."

Lauren sipped her drink once more, enjoying the smooth characteristics of a fine Scotch as it slid down her throat. Not that she needed it, but the liquid courage boosted her confidence to a place where she teetered crossing a line or making certain no woman would ever attempt to sink their claws into Bo on this night or any other night in the future.

Lauren casually placed the glass on the bar before stepping out Bo's personal space. She couldn't hear Bo's sigh over the loud music but she knew it was present when Bo slightly parted her lips as they stood out of each other's embrace. Physically released Bo from her hold was challenging; Lauren's ability to maintain her character for the night was collapsing inside and nothing could please her more than getting Bo out of this club and into their bed for a private night at home. Sure, Lauren had spent the good part of a day assembling this look, but it had already served its purpose and for her, that was good enough.

Lauren leaned back, her elbows resting on the bar surface as her back pressed against the bar's edge. She winked at Bo before glancing around the room, taking in the sight of every woman literally staring at her from every corner of the room. Her stance remained loose and full of attitude: one that spoke volumes about not giving a fuck while everyone else did. It was all an act even Lauren found she could play surprisingly well, and several long moments of allowing women to stare at her and imagine what she could offer fed Lauren's interest in making this a very short night out in the public eye.

Slowly, Lauren returned her attention to Bo who stood at her side. She had yet to move from her position except for gulping that blood-red drink and placing the empty glass on the bar's surface. She wiped her lower lip with the back of thumb, causing Lauren to slip out of a character quickly when her own mouth fell open.

Bo caught the glimpse of her typical Lauren that had been hidden away thus far that night, but the brunette didn't react. She stood fixed in that space, watching her girlfriend quickly close her mouth and return to the role of Lewis in the blink of an eye.

Lauren pulled the chain of her pocket watch front and center, glancing at the prop before returning it to her pocket.

"Got somewhere to be?" Bo commented.

Lauren shrugged her shoulders and shifted her position slightly. She turned to face Bo, keeping one elbow on the bar and reaching her free arm outward toward Bo. She let all five fingers run the length of Bo's arm, feeling the energy between them spark just from the touch.

"So what's a guy like me have to do to get a girl like you to leave a party like this?"

Bo exhaled with a smile. It appeared her own confidence had returned. She took one step into Lauren, draping her arm over Lauren's shoulder and leaning close to her. Her lips came dangerously close to Lauren's ear, threatening to bring Lauren's entire role for the night to a crashing halt.

"Party? What party?"

And without another moment spent trying to retain any semblance of composure, Lauren took Bo's hand into her own and confidently strutted across the upper level. She led Bo down the stairs, through the crowd, and out of that bar with Bo at her side every step of the way. Every set of eyes fixed on them was ignored by both women, who simply had eyes for no one but each other.

Their path to Bo's car was paused momentarily when they walked past Paolo, who was engaged in a very animated conversation with Kenzi. They didn't say one word to either friend's comment about lasting more than ten minutes at the party, but simply offered a smile and wink as they stepped on to the side street. The entire line of women on the sidewalk waiting to get in to the bar had grown exponentially, and so did the whistling and comments directed toward them. Lauren refrained from looking at any of them, but she was very aware of the attention and leaving the party with a knockout brunette named Bo Dennis on her arm was more than enough to make all the stress leading up to Halloween worth it.

And in a dramatic fashion, Bo tugged on Lauren's hand and stopped their forward progress. The street light cast a glow around them from above, highlighting them in an otherwise darkening night. Wondering why the pause, Lauren turned to Bo and was greeted with a soul searing kiss. It took no time for Lauren to embrace Bo, accepting the brunette's lips onto her own with the same heightened passion they had in all their kisses. Bo's hands were fixed tightly on the edges of Lauren's vest, holding her close as she visually claimed the blonde in front of the entire line of waiting patrons. Keeping her character front and center, Lauren slid her hand over Bo's ass and returned that kiss as if standing on stage for the final act of a Shakespearean romance. With her own dramatic touch, Lauren tightened her hold on Bo and dipped her backwards. Without separating her lips from Bo's, Lauren provided a territorial display of affection that put her in command of the moment and defined her confidence to every set of eyes watching the moment unfold.

The scene brought forth more whistles and cheers than either woman anticipated. The sparks that erupted between Bo and Lauren were surely visible to all those watching, but their mutual focus remained on one another and on the passion they carried in their hearts every day. Yes it was Halloween and the costume party had added an extra element to the moment. It had set the tone for a unique and fun evening, but fortunately for them the hour was still young, and the magic of their love would only get stronger throughout the remainder of the night.

xxxx

 _A.N. As usual, I don't own the characters to Lost Girl in any way._

 _Also, I'm in the thralls of an insane schedule and the sequel to Beyond the Flame is not moving forward much at all right now - sorry for such a long delay but don't give up hope - just give me more time! I always appreciate your patience and thanks for always coming back to read whatever new thing I've posted! Until next time..._


End file.
